Horror Watching
by Aekaterina39
Summary: The Cahills fight, because they can't decide which Horror film is the scariest. They decide to gather on Amy and Dan's house and have a movie contest. Each of them brings a horror film. The film that causes the worst terror reactions wins! Which Cahill brings the scariest one? Read to find out! (Most of the films described are my imagination, except stated otherwise)


**Wow I finally decided to write a Horror film, after watching Hetalia Season 5 episode 17-18 (or was it 16-17?) when every country brought a horror movie to compare it with America's movies. It was scary owo anyway, in my story, the Cahills had a fight about which Horror film is the scariest, and they decided to gather on Amy and Dan's house to do a contest. **

**Most of the Horror films are of my imagination, unless stated otherwise. The pokemon Movie mentioned, 'Voice of the Forest', truly exist. **

**Enjoy, and I hope you get a good laugh and a good load of creep!^^**

**Chapter 1: Movie 1: Voice of the Forest**

''So, is everybody here?'' Amy Cahill asked as she looked around in her house's living room, where every Cahill was sitting, trying not to kill each other.

Hamilton Holt groaned. ''We are here, let's start already!'' he complained.

Irina Spasky huffed scornfully. ''I still don't get the reason of this meeting.'' She muttered and cursed in Russian, causing Alistair Oh to roll his sienna-coloured eyes.

''Each of us brought a horror movie. Remember we were fighting in the last meeting, trying to determine which movie was the scariest? Well, Amy and Dan had a good idea-''

''Yes, Alistair, I know! But _why _is it so important for all of us to gather here, each of us bringing a horror movie?! I mean, we _all _know the movie I brought is the scariest!'' Irina said boringly, smirking proudly.

''Not so fast, Spaz! MY movie is the scariest!'' Hamilton Holt shouted, causing Reagan and Madison, his little sisters, jump over him.

''OUR MOVIE IS THE MOST SCARY OF ALL!'' The two twins shouted together, hitting their brother with the DVD they were holding.

Ian Kabra sneered disapprovingly. ''Come on now, dear cousins. We all know that British horror movies are the creepiest of all.'' He said calmly, and Natalie nodded her head.

''That is true, dear brother. And we Kabras, are _always _the best of the best. Aren't we?'' she commented and smirked at Irina, causing the ex-KGB spy to blush in anger.

''HOW DARE YOU!?'' she screamed, taking the insult.

Natalie chuckled. ''For one, we Kabras do not scream like this, as if we are complete… Tomas…'' she smiled with this.

''DID YOU JUST CALL ME TOMAS!?'' Irina yelled again, causing Ian to chuckle, Alistair to facepalm, and Hamilton to interfere.

''DID YOU JUST CALL THAT POISONOUS SNAKE TOMAS?!'' He yelled on top of his lungs too.

''You, Natalie, just insulted the Tomas branch!" Reagan shouted along with her brother.

Irina was seething with rage. ''What do you mean by that!?'' she growled, stretching her fingers and revealing her poison needles.

Amy decided to interfere before someone would get hurt or poisoned.

''Alright alright, stop, everybody! Why won't we start already, huh?'' she asked anxiously.

Dan nodded. ''Nice idea! Let's start before Irina decided to use KGB methods.'' He approved.

''Hey, the Holts started it!"

''IRINA SHUT IT!'' Amy shouted, so loudly that she surprised herself, and everyone else in the room, making Irina shut up successfully.

''Good.'' Amy said and smiled kindly. ''Now, who will start?''

''Oh oh oh! Pick me, pick me!'' Dan said and hopped upside down on the couch.

Amy rolled her eyes. ''Okay, Dan, let's start with you. What movie did you chose?'' she asked.

''My favourite one! It is called 'Voice of the Forest'-''

''Isn't it a Pokemon movie?!'' Jonah asked.

''No, at least, not only. It is the same title though, now you mention it…'' Dan muttered. ''Anyway! The script is-''

''Nah, dude! Let us figure the thing out! So we'll be hella more scared!'' Jonah insisted.

''Fiiiine, are you sure you have the guts for it?!'' Dan taunted them all.

''Sure! You bet, us Tomas have guts for everything!'' Reagam cheered.

''Okay, but I have a question, how are we going to judge the movies?''

''Hmm….'' was all that sounded by everyone.

Suddenly Irina raised her hand. ''I got an idea.'' She said.

''We are all ears.'' Amy said.

''We can judge of how much each of us shows signs of fear during the movies. But when, let's say, Dan's movie is on, Dan's reactions won't count, so we will be sure no one will be cheating.''

''Whoooa, here comes Irina saying something actually _clever, _for a change!'' Hamilton mocked her.

Irina shot him an icy glare that would have made the hottest flame die out. It also caused Hamilton to cringe.

Amy nodded. ''Irina's idea is indeed great. So, we will judge that way. Dan, put the movie on.'' She said, and Dan did so, pressing the play button on the DVD remote.

Amy jumped and turned off the lights, then hurriedly nestled next to Alistair. Alistair hugged her with his right arm, and threw his left one around Irina's shoulders.

''In case you get scared.'' He whispered to her.

''Pff, please. The chances are that you will be hiding under the couch. I never get scared.'' Irina said, in equally low voice, but reconsidered her words, just as the movie started, titles rolled in, and a creepy music started to play.

The scene showed a dark night, starless and moonless sky, and a dark forest. Deep inside the woods, a lone girl walked. Her long black hair covered her face, and she was wearing a black dress. She started to hum a quiet lullaby. Soon, around her, bats gathered. They wrapped their wings around the girl. The girl's high-pitched hum grew louder and, basically, scarier.

Alistair raised his eyebrow as Irina slid near him. ''Is someone scared?'' he asked her.

''D-Don't be stupid! I-I am just cold!'' Irina replied, but Alistair could detect a slight waver in her voice.

He turned his eyes in the screen, where the bats had disappeared, and the girl was now glowing in a red aura, demon wings sprouting from her backs, her features slowly changing to those of a demon. Or some sort of it.

She sat on the ground and continued to hum. The screen zoomed on her face, and revealed her crimson-glowing eyes. The hum gradually turned to a terrifying, ear-piercing scream, as the demon opened it's mouth, and flames came out, as of Hell itself.

That was when literally _everyone _in the room –yes, even Irina- screamed and started shouting.

''TURN IT OFF!''

''TURN ON THE LIGHTS!''

''AHH!''

''WHAT THE HELL?!''

''DON'T SPEAK OF HELL!"

The truth was everyone was too scared to race across the room and find the light switch, so the screaming and crying of some continued, until Fiske Cahill burst into the room, turning the lights, cutting every scream off.

''Okay, I will dare ask what the heck is going on in here. I thought you would play board games!'' He asked.

''Um… we changed our mind in watching Horror films… we actually have a contest going on.'' Dan tried to explain.

''Contest for the loudest scream?!''

''No, for the, um, scariest movie.'' Dan informed again.

''Well….'' Fiske bit his lips. ''Have fun and try not to destroy the house or anything.'' He said and left, closing the door behind him.

Irina sighed. ''Man… that _was _indeed scary…''

''Oh! Extra points for me because Irina screamed!'' Dan demanded.

''Don't you get overexcited, Daniel. She'll scream again, I assure you.'' Ian said with his silky British accent.

Irina blushed. ''H-Hey, it was scary alright….'' She muttered.

Alistair nodded. ''Told ya you'd be scared-''

''-And that you, the brave knight in shining would comfort me? You screamed like a baby!'' Irina sarcastically said. Alistair blushed too.

''As you said, it was sca-''

''Okay okay, next movie!'' Amy asked.

Everyone remained silent.

''Um…'' Irina muttered.

''Maybe….'' Hamilton added.

''We should have a break….'' Natalie finished.

Everyone else nodded, clinging on either someone else, a cushion or a couch. The movie had evidently scared them off their clothes.

Amy sighed, scared to hell as well. ''Fiiine… let's get some fresh air.'' She said, ad everyone walked off.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

><p><strong>So, apparently even Irina got freakin' scared of Dan's movie;) but this is not the scariest to come! (if it even was scary...)<strong>

**Anyway, 2nd chapter probably coming today!^^**

**Please leave a review with your opinion:)**

**Katja~**


End file.
